Sweet Dreams
by Dame Brittany
Summary: Summary: Stacy Keibler is in love with Randy Orton and Randy Orton is in love with parts of Stacy Keibler. Want to see what happens, read and find out!
1. Dead and Broken

**Disclaimer: I own no one, that's not cool.**

**Summary: Stacy Keibler is in love with Randy Orton and randy Orton is in love with parts of Stacy Keibler. Want to see what happens, read and find out!**

**A/N: Hey all my favorite peoples! So I was really bored today and I decided to write another story, let me know what you all think. this story title belongs to Marilyn Manson and this chapter title belongs to Godsmack.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Randy are sure your parents won't mind us staying here?" Stacy asked as she looked around his families large beach house.

"Not at all, they felt bad about not showing up to our last pay-per-view so they said I could spend a weekend here and I could bring who ever I want." Randy answered as he smothered Stacy's neck with kisses.

"Well I'm glad you brought me." Stacy said kissing his sweet lips.

"By the way, some of my friends might stop by tonight so we should probably go eat now." Randy said as he put his clothes in the dresser.

"Oh, ok" Stacy said pretending she was ok with it.

"Cool, let me go change and we can go." Randy informed Stacy as he walked in the bathroom.

Stacy sat on the king sized bed and examined the room. She walked over to the window and stared at the beautiful ocean view. Stacy's thoughts were broken at the sound of her phone ringing.

"Hello?" Stacy answered, she didn't recongnize the number on the caller i.d. but answered anyways.

"Stacy?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Yes, who is this?" Stacy asked the some what familiar voice.

"Oh hey, it's Edge." He told Stacy as a look of confusion washed over her face.

"Hi, how did you get this number?" Stacy asked curiously.

"Oh right I asked around and I got it from Trish." Adam explained sort of embarrassed.

"Oh ok, so what can I do for you?" Stacy asked as she got comfortable on the bed once again.

"Well Randy Orton is having a party tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" Edge asked Stacy who was suprised at what he just said.

"Randy's having a party?" Stacy repeated, 'why didn't he tell me?' Stacy asked herself.

"Yeah, so will you go with me?" Adam asked again.

Stacy paused for a moment and was wondering what she should do. She and Randy were supposed to be keeping their relationship a secret so she couldn't tell him that she was already with him, but Randy did lie to her. He promised her that this would be their weekend, a quiet weekend.

"How about I meet you there?" Stacy offered with a smile.

"Sounds good, so I'll see you there." Edge answered happily

"I'll see you there, bye." Stacy replied hanging up her phone.

"See who where?" Randy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh I'm meeting Edge at a party tonight." Stacy answered as she walked out the bedroom door.

"What party?" Randy asked as he followed Stacy.

"Ya know? the party your throwing tonight, here! On our special weekend!" Stacy replied angrily.

Randy stood in front of her not knowing what to say, he sort of felt bad about lying to her but when he hadn't realized that he was bringing Stacy here when he was throwing his party.

"What's wrong Randy? Cat got your tounge?" Stacy asked as she turned around to walk out the door, but Randy grabbed her and turned her around and kissed her roughly.

Stacy struggled to get away from him but he wouldn't let her go. He finally released her and looked into her eyes.

"Don't be mad, I promose after the party we will still have one more day left and I promise it will be the best day you will ever have." Randy begged the beautiful blonde. Stacy looked at him with untrusting eyes, but she couldn't say no to him.

"It better be, or I swear I will cut you off for the rest of the year!" Stacy threatend with fire in her eyes.

3 hours later the people had started to arrive. Most of them came with kegs of their own beer and others came with food. Stacy stood on the staircase wondering where Randy was and watched all the immature people dance anf get wasted. She looked on one side of the room and saw people making out and on the other there were perverted guys taking shots off of slutty women.

A couple had pushed past Stacy and ran into the guest room to do god knows what Stacy had lost her to her balance. But before someone caugth just before she could fall on the floor.

"You might want to where thicker heels." The man suggested as he placed her on the ground.

"Thank you Edge." Stacy thanked him with a smile.

"No problem, so how is the party so far?" Edge asked as he looked around.

"Hmh...it's so, so." Stacy shrugged as she saw the couple who almost killed came back down stairs.

"That was quick." Edge said as the man glared at him and the woman laughed.

"Hahaha, that's sad" Stacy said trying to keep her laughter inside.

"Yes it is, so where's the host of this shindig anyways?" Edge asked as Stacy wondered the same thing.

"I have no clue." Stacy answered as she and Edge walked to the kitchen.

"You want something to drink?" Edge offered as he grabbed himself a beer.

"No thanks, I don't drink." Stacy replied with a smile.

"Really? Well that's different." Edge said with as he took a drink of a beer.

"Why?" Stacy asked smilling at his comment.

"It's just most of the girls in our company drink and party and act like sluts, as where you are the complete opposite." Edge explained

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Stacy asked wondering if she should be offended.

"Are you kidding me? That's totally awesome! you should be proud of yourself." Edge said as he looked at Stacy with admiration.

"Thank you, I am." Stacy replied happily

"Hey Randy! Cool party." Edge yelled over to Randy and raising his glass.

"Thanks!" Randy asnswered

He saw Stacy standing in front of Edge, that didn't look right, that man was way too close to Stacy.

"Hey Stacy can you come with me to the garage for some more beer?" Randy asked walking over to the two.

"Why? There's 3 kegs over there." Stacy pointed at the untapped kegs.

"No we need more bottles." Randy said giving Stacy a look.

"Oh...bottles!" Stacy said finally understanding what he meant. " Edge will you excuse me for a second?" She asked politely.

"Sure, just come find me when your done." Edge said walking away.

Stacy followed Randy into the darkend garage, he opend the door and waited for her to enter. As soon as Stacy walked in Randy slammed the door shut and grabbed Stacy and kissed her neck roughly. At first Stacy was hesitant but started to enjoy it. She couldn't help but wonder why he was doing this, but the last thing she wanted was for him to stop. Randy lifted Stacy up onto the wall and pressed up against her. She let out a soft moan as her back hit the wall. Randy continued to kiss her neck when he finally made his way her lips. He bit her bottom lip which caused Stacy to moan in pain. She put her head in the crook of his neck and started to kiss him. Randy grabbed Stacy's hair pulled her head so that she was looking at him.

"Stay away from edge!" Randy demanded as he let go of Stacy's hair and walked out the door.

Stacy stood silent not knowing what to think. He was acting as if he owned her, she couldn't help but feel all hot inside but it still made her angry thathe thought he had some sort of power over her. Stacy fixed herself up and walked out of the garage when she saw Lita coming her way.

"Hey Stace, what's up?" Amy asked as she hopped towards the still angry blonde.

"I'm just looking for Edge, have you seen him?" Stacy asked, she looked in the corner of the room and saw Trish making out with Chris Jericho.

"Oh my god look!" Stacy pointed as Lita gasped in sprise.

"That's sick!" Lita said as she pretended to gag.

"No it's not it's cute." Stacy said looking at the two dreamily.

"Hey Stace I found your boyfriend." Lita said pointing to Edge who waved at her.

"He's not my boyfriend, but thanks I'll see you later ok." Stacy replied as she walked towards Edge.

"Hey, so did you find more beer?" Edge asked shaking his bottle because it was empty.

"No, we couldn't find any, sorry." Stacy lied with a nervous smile.

"Oh that's cool, so do you umm want to dance?" Edge asked with a sweet smile.

"I'd love too." Stacy ansered taking his hand and dancing with him in the middle of the party.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Randy was standing with his John Cena who was checking out all the girls.

"Man, this is one kickass party!" John yelled over the music.

"Thanks" Randy answered satisfied that people were enjoying themselves.

Randy took a drink of his beer and looked at all the people dancing. He glanced over to see Stacy and grinding to the music. Randy put down his beer and walked over to the two with a mixture of anger and bitterness.

"Hey Edge Christy Hemme wants you to meet her in the hot tub." Randy said with a smile.

"Really?" Edge asked pushing Stacy off of him.

"Wait, what?" Stacy asked Edge who had already started to walk off in search of the hot tub.

"Randy what the hell?" Stacy asked fumming with anger.

"I told you to stay away from him." Randy scolded as he walked off into the crowd of people.

What was his problem? Why did he have to be such an ass? She would have gladly stayed away from Edge if had just asked her the right way. But nooo he had to go and play the big bad wolf. Stacy was so sick of playing his games, but if it meant her being able to spend just another night with him then it was worth it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: So what did you all think? I wanted to say how I would do if I wrote a love/hate story about Randy Orton and Stacy Keibler, so let me know what you think! Please if you read please review, it would mean so much to me, thank you sooo much. Smooches!**


	2. Ready To Go

**Disclaimer: I own no one so I better not get slapped with a law suit!**

**A/N: Hey all my readers! I decided to update because I am really bored, so Merry Christmas and thank you so much for reviewing my story, I love you guys! This song title belongs to The Republica (They are so 90's but totally awesome, lol.) Also in this story Stacy and Randy are still on Raw, I thought they looked so much better on there, so that's where they'll be.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacy was backstage fixing her make-up and waiting to be cued to go to the ring for her promo with Lita and Trish. They had been put in a feud with eachother and at New Year's Resolution they were to compete in a triple threat match for the WWE Women's Champioship.

"Hey Stace!" A voice called from behind her.

"Arghhh..what do you want?" Stacy asked with annoyance as she saw the man's refelection behind her.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about saturday night, I was being a total...well guy." The man apologized as she looked for a hint of sincerety in his eyes.

"It's ok Edge, but next time you ask me out on a date make sure you don't ditch me for another girl." Stacy replied with a smile.

"Next time? so you would go out with me again?" Edge asked with a smirk.

"You would have to prove yourself to me first." Stacy answered walking down the hall as she was signaled by one of the stage managers to go to the ring.

"And how would I do that?" Edge asked raising an eyebrow.

"Suprise me" Stacy said simply as she walked through the curtain.

Edge stood in confusion but smirked when an idea had crossed his mind, he turned around and walked to his locker room knowing exaactly what he would do to get a date with Stacy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacy, Lita and Trish stood in the ring glaring at eachother, they weren't real glares but they had so much fun doing it that they would sometimes get a little to into it. Trish grabbed a mic and stared at the two challengers.

"So you two actually think you could beat me?" Trish asked concidetly

Lita smiled widely and also grabbed a mic and came closer to Trish's face.

"I know I could!" Lita smiled in confidence

"You might get close to beating me, but you won't!" Trish declared walking over to Stacy. "And as for you! I don't even know why your here, it must be some sort of joke or something, because there is no way in hell you are even close to being in my league." Trish said looking Stacy up and down.

Stacy smile turned into a frown and she looked at Trish with anger, Stacy grabbed the mic from Trish's hand and stared her down visciously.

"I may not be in your league, but I can sure as hell beat you!" Stacy said angrily still glaring at Trish.

"Haha, oh sweetie, all that perfume your wearing must be getting to your head because your making no sense." Trish giggled in amusement.

Stacy glared at Trish and slapped her across the face causing her to fall. Lita ran over to Trish and dragged her by the hair and pulled her over to the turnbucle. Stacy and Lita double teamed her by kicking her repeatdly but then Lita turned to Stacy and kicked her to the floor. Stacy got up and charged at Lita but Trish got up and elbowed her in the face and then turned to Lita and hit her with the chick kick. Lita got up to punch Trish but ended up punching Stacy instead. Lita looked down and laughed at the leggy diva and laughed. Trish kicked Stacy as Lita joined in. Stacy suddenly heard the crowd scream in excitement. Lita turned around to see what they were cheering about and was speared by Edge, Trish looked down to see Lita crying in pain an turned to see what happend and was also hit with the spear by Edge who was smiling in achievement.

Stacy started to back up as she looked up at Edge, what he just did was not supposed to happen, what was wrong with him? Stacy was now backed up into a corner and watched as Edge picked up a mic.

"Can I have my date now Stacy?" Edge as the shaky blonde.

Stacy stared up at him in disgust, she started to shake her head no frantically as she tried to get out of the ring. Edge had grabbed Stacy by her hair and made sure she heard his words.

"You said that if I proved myself to you then I'd get a date with you, and now that I did that your taking back what you said." Edge spoke angrily.

Stacy had tears in her eyes from the pain he was causing her she pulled away from him and grabbed the microphone.

"This is your idea of proving yourself to me? Your sick!" Stacy yelled as Edge looked at the bodies in the middle of the ring. "I like sick." Stacy said with a seductive smirk and then jumped on Edge and started to make out with him in the ring.

The crowd started to boo and Stacy jumped off of Edge and and took the mic once more and looked at Edge who was wiping the lipstick off of his mouth. He eyed Stacy hungrily and waited for her to speak.

"I also like to get want...and that's not you." Stacy said as she hit Edge with the mic knocking him out. She picked up the mic that was laying next to Lita and put it towards her mouth to speak. "Thanks for the help." Stacy thanked the unconcitious man with a devislh smile. She walked up the ramp looking at her weakend opponets for this comong sunday's pay-per-view and laughed uncontrollably.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stacy what the hell?" Lita asked as she clenched her her stomach.

"What?" Stacy asked innocently

"That was not supposed to happen!" Lita fummed with anger.

"No, it wasn't." Stacy replied with a smile.

"Why are you smiling? You basically just set Trish and I up!" Lita continued to yell.

"Don't worry, Edge wasn't supposed to come out there, he really speared you, I didn't tell him to do that he did that all on his own, so please don't be mad at me."Stacy explained calmly.

"What do you mean don't worry? and what, your trying to say that you didn't set us up?" Lita asked confused.

"Listen, when Edge speared you guys I took it to my advantage and it was a good thing that I did." Stacy answered as she sat on a chair.

"How is that a good thing?" Lita asked still not understanding.

"Well Vince liked how I handled the situation and he liked how you and Trish played it off so he decided he would reward us." Stacy said knowing her friend would be pleased with what came next.

"How is he going to reward us?" Lita asked curiously as she took a seat next to Stacy.

"He's giving us each a title reign." Stacy answered as she watched a smile form on her friends face.

"Are you serious? Trish was supposed to lose that title to Torrie." Lita asked as she and Stacy got up and jumped up and down.

"I know, I know, but Vince said that we have a lot of potential and he wants us to form a heel stable together." Stacy said as their party came to an abrupt stop when the sound of the Women's locker room flung open.

"Why are you talking to her?" Trish asked Lita with anger filling her voice.

"Relax, she didn't set us up, she actually helped us out." Lita explained with the same smile.

"What good could come out of what she did? Shouldn't she be fired?" Trish asked still very angry.

"What she did was get you a longer title reign." Lita explained as she wrapped her arm around Trish to calm her down.

"Huh?" Trish asked confused

"Vince was happy with our promo turned out, so he's rewading us." Stacy explained as she offered Trish a nervous smile.

Trish stood staring at Stacy for a moment trying to figure out if she was telling the truth. Trish's unceartainty went away and she walked over to Stacy and put an arm around her.

"You did good legs." Trish said as the three walked to their car.

"So Vince really isn't gonna fire us?" Lita asked still a little concerened.

"No, I'm suprised he isn't gonna fire Edge!" Stacy exclaimed as Trish and Lita stared at her with confusion.

"Wait, Edge didn't get fired?" Lita asked upset

"No, he said we should get used to seeing more of him because he was going to be apart of our stable." Stacy answered as she looked for the keys.

"Yeah, that would have been some information that would have been helpful to us EARLIER!" Trsih yelled as Stacy backed away.

"I'm sorry ok." Stacy spoke as her friends glared at her.

"I knew that this was to good to be true." Lita said as she crossed her arms and leaned against the car.

"Arghhh, look here are the keys, go to the hotel and I'll meet you there, I left my make up bag in the locker room." Stacy said as she handed Trish the keys.

"How are gonna get there?" Lita asked acknowledging that she doesn't have a ride.

"Don't worry I'll call a cab or something, just go." Stacy ordered as she headed into the empty arena.

Her heels clicked as she walked down the silent halls. Stacy walked into the the locker room and jumped as someone grabbed her from behind.

"Let go of m..." Stacy struugled as she was cut off by a familiar voice.

"What part of stay away from Edge do you not understand?" Randy asked Stacy who was clutching her chest.

"What the hell is wrong with you? you almost gave me a heartattack!" Stacy yelled as she hit Randy with her purse.

"Explain to me why you were shoving your tounge down Edge's throat in front of the entire world to see?" Randy asked geeting in Stacy's face.

"At leat he wants the world to know that he wants to be with me!" Stacy retorted coldly.

"You don't want to go there with me." Randy replied with the same coldness.

"Yes I do, that's all I've been saying for the past 2 months." Stacy replied with anger.

"Hey, you know I don't want a relationship, so you might as well take what you can get." Randy advised the annoyed blonde.

"Which isn't much." Stacy retorted with a laugh.

Randy grabbed Stacy and pushed her on to the floor. He captured his lips with hers and ripped her top off causing the buttons to fly every where. Stacy kissed Randy back with the same force, he massageded her breast roughly and made his way down to her neck. Stacy moaned as Randy bite her neck and sucked on it lightly leaving her little marks. Randy removed Stacy's skirt along with her panties as Stacy did the same to Randy. He grabbed Stacy's face and pulled her into another rough kiss. Randy roughly made his way inside of Stacy as she winced in pain, he pumped hi way inside of her before giving her one last thrust, they both cried out in satisfaction as Randy collapsed on top off her trying to catch his breath. Stacy pushed Randy off of her and gathered her clothes, she put her overcoat over bare body and looked down at a confused Randy.

"That was a little better." Stacy said bitterly as she walked out the door.

Randy got up and put his clothes on, what the hell was going on with Stacy? She was never the who left, he was! Randy didn't like the feeling of being given a taste of his own medicine. He was always able to have some sort of control over Stacy, but ever since Lita and Trish decided they were going to be all independant she decided to follow and Randy didn't like that one bit. So in his mind there was only one thing to do, get rid of Trish and Lita.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: So what did you think? This was my first time writing a sex scene and I feel really weird about it, lol. So please let me know what you think, I was really nervous about this story and your reviews will help me fell not so nervous,lol. Also if I don't get at least 5 reviews for this chapter then I will not continue, I would hate to do that to all the people who like this story so far but I really need the motivation so please review, thanx :)**


	3. Better Off Dead

**Disclaimer: I own no one...or nothing.**

**A/N: I am so sorry for the late update, Happy New Year! I was up all night and I had nothing to do so I thought I would update this story too. I really hope you like this chapter and I wanna thank everyone who reviewed, you guys are so awesome, thank you! Also for the sake of this story Bischoff is still the GM on Raw. This song title belongs to Death From Above 1979, this band totally rocks, and so does this song.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trish stood in front of her bathroom mirror and carefully applied her eyeliner as she listened to Lita continue to rant about how they were being forced to work with Edge. The girls were all getting ready for a New Year's Eve party that Mr.McMahon was throwing for the WWE Superstars and Divas.

"I mean really, Edge? Bischoff could have done way better." Lita complained as she to put on her make-up.

"Or worse." Stated Trish who shrieked at thought of being paired up with Triple H.

"Trust me, no one is worse than Edge." Lita corrected her naive friend.

"Ok, so what's with all the hostility towards Edge anyways?" Trish asked curious as to way she was so bothered with him.

"Because he's a jerk!" Lita answered not even taking a moment to think about her answer.

"And what's that accusation based on?" Trish quistioned curiously.

"The fact that he's a jerk!" Lita repeated as she walked into the bathroom.

"Hey Li, where's Stacy?" Trish asked eyeing the room for the tall blonde.

"Oh she said that she was gonna meet us at the party, she had some things to do." Lita yelled from the bathroom.

"Oh, hey so do you have a date for the party?" Trish asked as she fiddled with the bottom of her dress.

"Ha, no." Lita laughed at her ridiculous question.

"Nither do I." Trish replied dully.

"But i thought you and Chris were...ya know!" Lita said with a naughty smile.

"I was drunk you ass! I didn't know what I was doing, besides he apologized and we talked about it and we decided to stay friends." Trish explained still playing with her dress.

"Friends huh? Well it's good to know that their are some good men left in in this business." Lita said as she grabbed her purse. "You ready to go?" Lita asked as she walked towards the door.

"Ummm...Li? You don't happen to have a couple of Tall, dark, blonde and handsome men in that purse of yours do you?" Trish asked sounding pathetic.

"Come on, let's go desperate Sally." Lita joked as she pulled Trish's arm and directed her towards the elevator.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trish and Lita sat at the bar waiting the arrival of Stacy, it was 20 minutes til midnight and she still hadn't shown up, and the two girls started to get worried until they saw Stacy enter the party with an all to familiar escort.

"Hey girls, hows the party?" Stacy asked Lita and Trish as Lita glared at the man Stacy was with.

"Yeah, hows the party girls?" Edge asked with a sly grin.

"You really brought Edge with you." Lita huffed as she took a shot of tequilla as if to zone him out.

"Yes she brought me with her, you got a problem with that alchy?" Edge retorted as he referred to her as an alcholoic.

Lita sat there not at all shocked with his comeback but she was already to drunk to think straight so she just stuck her tounge out at him and ordered another shot.

"So Trish you havin a good time?" Edge as Trish who just shrugged as if she were bored.

"Trish why don't you go ask John Cena to dance, he's been eyeing you all night." Stacy advised as she pointed towards John who was staring at her.

"All night? but you just got here." Trish looked at Stacy as if she were crazy.

"Ok well he's been staring at you ever since we got here." Stacy corrected herself for her friends sake.

"So what? There is no way I am going to ask a guy to dance with me." Trish said as she drank the rest of her apple martini.

"Suit yourself." Stacy said as she bounced away making her way towards John.

"W-what is she doing?" Trish asked wide-eyed watching Stacy talk to John.

"She trying to get you some action." Edge said as trish smacked his arm.

Edge winced in pain as Trish tried to cover her face in embarrasment. Stacy then made her way back to the bar and she wasn't alone.

"Hey Trish, wuzz up?" John asked as he took a seat next to her.

"Look whatever Stacy told you, she was lying." Trish replied as she glared at Stacy who just smiled.

"So does that mean if I asked you to dance you'd say no?" John asked with a grin.

"Look I- what?" Trish asked wondering if what she heard was right.

"Trish would you like to dance?" John asked extending his arm out to her.

"I'd love to." Trish said accepting his offer.

The two walked out to the dance floor and danced killing time until the clock struck midnight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So basically I've been a wrestling fan all my life and it'd be an understatement to say that this is a dream come true for me." Edge sat with the girls explaing hi whole life story to them.

"Wow, wow t-that's really interesting, it really is but do you think maybe we can talk about something else?" Lita asked obviously annoyed with his rambling.

"And what it is it that you'd like to talk about? hmm.let's see how about your shameful marriage to that monster Kane, I'd be very interested to hear how that all worked out." Edge said with sarcasim.

"You son of a..." Lita and Edge continued to bicker and Stacy just laughed at how immature the two were. She looked around the room to see who was there and who wasn't. John and Trish were dancing awfully close which caused a smile to appear on her pretty face. Stacy stopped looking around when a soft voice whispered into her ear.

"Happy New Year Stace." The man said as he gave her a hug.

"Happy New Year to you to Dave." Stacy replied with a smile.

"You having a good time?" Batista asked as he took a sip of his beer.

"Ahhh...yeah, I am." Stacy answered as she took another look at John and Trish who were looking into eachother's eyes.

"So where's Orton?" Batista asked which caused Stacy's smile to disappear.

"What?" Stacy asked shocked at what he just asked.

"Stace, he's been telling everyone." Batista informed the terrified blonde.

"He's been telling everyone what?" Stacy asked pretending to play dumb.

"Stacy cut the crap, ok. But don't worry in the process of airing your dirty laundry he made it very claear that you aren't a whore." Batista explained as he watched the people dance.

"You don't think I'm a whore, right?" Stacy asked with shameful eyes.

"No, but I think Randy is." Batista joked as nudged her lightly. "Speak of the devil." Batista said as he looked towards the door when in walked non other than Randy Orton.

Stacy's eyes darted at Randy and she sent him an evil glare and motioned for him to meet her outside. He nodded to let her know he was going. It was now only 2 minutes until minute and Stacy hated the idea of starting the new year this way. Stacy waited on the balcony for Randy to meet her, he snuck up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Stacy pushed him off and slapped him across the face.

"Stacy what the hell?" Randy asked rubbing his sore face.

"How dare you tell people aout what we do!" Stacy fummed with anger as Randy's face turned people. "Yeah, people talk Randy." Stacy said as she was about to walk back inside when Randy grabbed her by the arm.

"So your mad because I'm letting people know that I like you?" Randy asked angry that she didn't trust him.

"You don't like me Randy, you like the sex." Stacy corrected him as he looked at her with a grin.

"How do you know I don't like you?" Randy asked amused at her accusation.

"Randy, do you like me?" Stacy asked waiting for his answer.

"Your ok." Randy answered with a smile.

"See! This is exactly what I'm talking about!" Stacy pointed out

"Stacy I'm kidding, I do like you...most of the time." Randy said as he pulled her closer to him.

"Jerk!" Stacy replied but she didn't struggle to push him away.

Stacy and Randy stood at eachother as the echo of the people at the party counted down to midnight. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...Happy New Year!. is all they heard. Randy bent down and kissed Stacy as she kissed back.

"Happy New Year." Randy said as he pulled away from her.

"Happy New Year." Stacy replied as she pulled Randy into another kiss.

Stacy was having trouble figuring out what Randy's true intentions were. She couldn't tell if his words were ever really sincere or not and that drove her crazy. There was one thing that Stacy was sure about and that was that if Randy hadn't fallen for her yet then she was determind to some how get him to have a change of heart, even if it meant toying with his mind and emotions...for just a little while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Sorry that this was such a short chapter, I couldn't really think of much, I want to thank everyone again who reviewed, I really do appreciate it :) If you have any suggestions plaease let me know and don't forget to review, thanx and Happy New Year!**


	4. The Bright Side Of Suffering

**Disclaimer: I own no one or nothing!**

**A/N: Hey, Hey, Hey! Ok so I am so sorry for the late update, I've got nothin else to say but I'm sorry and I hope you all can forgive me, lol. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, I love you all so much. This chapter title belongs to Scary Kids Scaring Kids :)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacy, Amy and Trish sat backstage at Raw awaiting Edge's arrival. They had been informed that they were to form they're stable that night on Raw and everyone was excited except Lita and Randy. Lita had dreaded working with Edge since day one, but Trish and Stacy knew that secretly Lita wanted Edge, and vice versa.

"Where is that assclown? He's 20 minutes late, we have to do our promo in 15 minutes." Lita informed her two friends who rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"Your really killin me here kid." Stacy said as she shook Lita playfully.

"He'll be here on time." Trish said trying to put friend's mind at ease.

"I'm going to get something to drink and when I get back that jerk better be here or I'm gonna tell Vince." Lita threatend as she walked down the halls.

"Tatle tail!" Edge called from behind her.

Lita turned around to see Stacy, Trish and Edge laughing hysterically at his lame comment.

"You guys are jerks!" Lita yelled as she continued walking down the hall.

Stacy and Trish still giggled lightly and turned to talk to Edge who was caught staring at Lita walking down the hallway. Stacy cleared her throat as if to make a coughing sound to get Edge's attention.

"So you ready for tonight?" Stacy asked as Edge turned his attention back to Stacy and Trish.

"Yeah, but I'm a little confused about what's gonna happen tonight." Edge informed the two girls who looked just as confused as him.

"We aren't exactly sure what's going to happen also. Vince said it was a "Suprise" whatever that means." Trish said as she hoped off the sound equitment she was sitting on.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, Vince said that another stable was formed and we were gonna be feuding with them so he's adding another memeber to our stable." Edge said as the three went in search to find Lita.

"Who?" Stacy asked curiously.

"Dave Batista." Edge answered with a sly grin.

"Batista? Oh man we are so gonna be the most dominated stable since Evolution." Stacy squealed in excitement.

"I know, man I am I gonna love all this power we are going to have in the WWE." Edge said as he spotted Lita sitting at a table by herself.

"Lita! Come on we gotta go out to the ring!" Trsih yelled over to Lita who didn't look so happy.

"Cheer up Li, this will be fun. Plus Edge promise's to behave himself, right Edge?" Stacy asked giving him a threating look.

"I promise I won't get on your nerves." Edge offered hesitantly.

"If you say anything perverted or sexist to me then I'm out of this group, got it?" Lita threatend as everyone nodded in agreement. "Ok, lets go." Lita said leading the way to the ring.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacy, Edge, Batista, Trish and Lita made their way to the ring as everyone did their entrance. On the way down the ramp Edge had grabbed Stacy's hand and stood behind her as she did her move between the ropes trick, they were instructed to play off what had happend the previous week on Raw. Batista had held the ropes down for Trish to enter the ring like a gentlemen and Trish smiled as if to say thank you. Lita just slide in the ring her usual way and she jumped on the turnbuckles and did her signiture moves with her hands. Edge made his way to the corner of the ring and asked for a mic, when given one he walked back over to Stacy and grabbed her hand once again.

"So I know you all must have a million questions going through your mind right now, like for instance "Why is Mr.Money In The Bank doing out here with The World Heavyweight Champion and three of the WWE's hottest and strongest divas?" Well I'm here to introduce to you the future of this business, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls we are Stamnia!" Edge declared as the crowd was filled with a mixture of boos and cheers.

Half of the crownd was cheering for Dave and the divas and the other half was booing Edge. Trsih grabbed the mic from Edge and flashed the crowd her world famous smile and waited until the crowd silenced a bit so she could speak.

"Now I know some of you may not agree with the forming of Stamnia, but this was something that had to be done people. We did this for you, for your entertainment." Trish said but before she could finish Stacy had grabbed the mic from her which left Trish confused.

"Well we didn't exactly just do this for them Trish, I mean we have our selfish reasons too." Stacy said looking Trish in the eyes. "I mean Dave did joined Stamnia because he wants to keep that world heavyweught title, Edge wasnts to hold his money in the bank contract as long as posible, Lita wants her sweet revenge on that amazon Victoria, I want to be apart of a group who has power so that I can take down whom ever I please, and you...you want to keep your one year title reign for as long as possible." Stacy continued as Trish slightly nodded agreeing with everything she was saying. Trish grabbed the mic back from Stacy and slightly got in her face looking as if she was about to punch her, but Trish did the complete opposite, she gave Stacy a gentle hug.

"Wow, I can already tell you and I are going to make a great team." Trish said as she patted Stacy on the back.

Stamnia stood in the ring celebrating their formation until their party was interupted by a familair theme song. Out came John Cena, Randy Orton and Vince's Devils Torrie Wilson, Victoria and Candice Michelle. Trish and Stacy stood in the ring frozen, Batista grabbed Trish and pulled her behind him when he saw the look that John was giving her. Edge grabbed Stacy's hand and told her to hold his briefcase which she did. Randy and John slide in the ring as Vince's Devils did their skanky entrances which caused Trish, Lita and Stacy to glare at them with disgust. John grabbed a mic and stood close to Trish who was trembling a little.

"So your Stamnia? Well meet your opponets for survivor Series next month, we are Karma!" John declared as the crowd cheered in approval. Randy took the mic from John and placed himself in front of Stacy.

"And what goes around most definatley comes around!" Randy said as the crowd went wild and Stacy looked up at Randy with fire in her eyes.

Stacy raised up Edge's briefcase hit Randy in the face which caused everyone to get into a brawl. Candice tackled Stacy out of the ring and Trish kicked Torrie in the stomach and rolled her out of the rind and Lita grabbed Victoria's hair and slammed her head repeatedly into the turnbuckle. John helped up Randy and stood toe to toe with Batista nd Edge. Stacy slammed Candice against the security wall and slid in the ring and stood in between Edge and Randy. She turned to face Edge and told him to go, but Edge wouldn't listen. Randy grabbed Stacy's arm and turned her to face him, he grabbed her face and kissed her roughly. Edge went to spear him but Randy threw Stacy in front of him which caused him to spear Stacy instead of Randy. Edge looked down at a motionless Stacy Keibler who was lying beneath him. He pulled his hair in anger cursing at Randy who had gotten out of the ring along with John and Vince's Devils. John grabbed a mic that was laying on the floor.

"See you at Survivor Series!" John said as he looked up into the ring as he watched Batista lean down and scoop Trish into his arms because she had been kicked in the head by Torrie.

The two groups stood facing eachother and exchanging glares to one another, but no one was as angry and hurt as Stacy Keibler and Trish Stratus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: So what did ya'll think? hahaha, Ya'll! Thatz so funny, anywho I really hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and once again I am very sorry for the late update. Please, please, please don't forget to review!**


	5. Stricken

**Disclaimer: I own nothing or no one :(**

**A/N: Holla, Holla my totally kickass peeps! So I'm sorry for the late update, I've been a busy little bee, lol. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, you are all so totally kickass! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, this song title belongs to Disturbed, hahaha...I think that The WWE used this song for NYR, but I don't care I like Disturbed and this is one totally kickass song and I want t use the title, lol.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacy stomped down the halls of the backstage area of Raw in search of Randy Orton's dressing room. A small smile appeared onthe leggy blondes face when she found what she was looking for. Be fore Stacy knocked on the door she straightened out the creases on her skirt and pulled her hair back slightly. Stacy pounded as hard as she could until she was greeted by the man who endangered her last week resulting in her recieving a deadly spear from Edge.

"Wow Stace you don't look to good, you like as if you've been cut in half." Randy commented wickedly as Stacy pushed her way into his locker room. "Oh please do come in." Randy said sarcastically.

Stacy gave Randy a slight grin as if to say "I'm not angry." Stacy walked over to Randy seductively and wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked deep into his eyes and placed a passoniate kiss on his two perfect lips. Randy couldn't help bt feel confused by Stacy's actions but that didn't stop him from kissing her back. Randy pushed Stacy down on to his leather couch and kissed her neck roughly. But before he could finish leaving her trails of kisses down her neck she pulled away and stood up. She fixed her skirt and hair and looked down at a confused Randy.

"What are you doing?" Randy asked raising an eyebrow.

"I just had to get that out of my system." Stacy answered cooly as she continued to fix herself up.

"Why?" Randy asked as her put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck some more.

"Because, after tonight you and I are through." Stacy smiled and walked towards the door.

"What are you talking about?" Randy questioned still confused.

"I have a question for you." Stacy said walking back over to Randy.

"What?" Randy asked wanting her to get to her point.

"Is Tripke H joining your stable tonight?" Stacy asked looking into his eyes.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that." Randy said plafully.

"That's all I needed to know." Stacy said turning around and walking out of his locker room leaving Randy questioning what she was up to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edge and Lita were sitting down in their private locker room having a normal civilized conversation with eachother without the other wanting to rip the others throught out.

"So you really play the drums huh?" Edge asked fascinated with the red-heads skills.

"Yeah, I always wanted to be in a band, but it never happend." Lita said with disappointment.

"It's not too late ya know." Edge tried encouraging her.

"Yes it is, that dream ha come and gone." Lita laughed as did Edge. Their laughter was cut off by the entrance of Stacy.

"Hey! So what did you find out?" Edge asked jumping out of his seat and placing himself in front of Stacy.

"They got Triple H!" Stacy exclaimed angrily.

"Well, that only leaves one person, and we all know that by letting him join Stamina he'll make sure that you Stacy Keibler will know that his chances of being with you just got lower." Edge grinned.

Stacy smiled along with Lita who knew that tonight marks the beginning of Stamina's dominance int he WWE.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trish and Batista walked over to catering to grab a bottle of water and discuss their strategy on Raw later that night.

"So do you really think that Karma got Triple H?" Trish asked feeling a bit nervous about tonight.

"I'm sure of it." Batista answered bluntly.

"Really?" Trish asked with fear.

"Look, I don't mean to scare you or anything I'm just honest with you." Batista replied with a smile.

"I know, and I'm not scared I'm just a little doubtful." Trish said trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"Well don't be, we got this babe." Batista said as he wrapped his arm around Trish's arm.

Trish giggled lightly and walked with him to their locker room but wen they turned a corner they were greeted by an old aquantience.

"Hey Stratus!" John Cena said with a sly smile.

Batista loked at the way John was undressing Trish with his eyes and that made him feel angry.

"Do want to keep those eyes Cena?" Batista threatend angrily.

Cena ignored his threat and kept his eyes glued on Trish's body, she crossed her arms to cover herself and that's when John' eyes shot back up to hers.

"I'll see you inthe ring baby." John said as he brushed past her with ignorrance.

Batista turned to Trish and looked at her to make sure she was ok.

"So ummm...I know this is non of my business but did you two date or something?" Batista asked Trish who was still watching John walk down the hall.

"Something like that." Trish answered turning her attention back to Dave. "Come on, their waiting for us." Trish said grabbing his arm and pulling him down the hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karma made their way down the ring and each grabbed a mic. Randy eyed Torrie and licked his lips before speaking.

"Now there are some rumors floating backstage tha Karma and Stamina are each recruiting a new memeber to their stables, and were out here to clarify those rumors." Randy said, he walked over to Torrie and put his arm around her and stared out into the crowd. "And the rumors are indeed true, Karma has invited a well-known wrestler to join us, and he excepted." Randy smiled as the crowd booed, since he pushed Stacy in front of him last week to take Edge's spear for him the crowd had turned on Karma, much to Randy's dismay.

John lifted his mic to his mouth and ignored the crowds chants for Stamina instead he introduced the mystery recruit.

"Ladies and Germs without further adue, I introduce to you the newest memeber of Karma..."John announced loudly so that everyone could hear.

A few seconds past and the balres of Motorhead's The Game filled the arena and the crowd booed even louder than before. Triple H walked down the ramp and into the ring, he gave Torrie, Candice and Victoria each a kiss and shaked John and Randy's hand.

"Welcome to Karma!" Randy greeted his former stable partner. Karma's celebration continued until the music of Stamina hit the ring and out walked the 5 stable memebers with smiles on their faces. The crowd went crazy and screamed to the top of their lungs in excitment Batista grabbed a mic as they all stood at the end of the ramp staring at Karma with pleasure.

"Ha, Triple H? Randy did you forget what he did to you when you were in Evolution? He screwed you over, what makes you think he won't hesitate to do it again? You are seriously one stupid man!" Batista said laughing at his stupidness."Since you came out here and put all these great fans minds at rest by setting those rumors straight we'd like to do the same thing, ya see Stamina also has a new stable memeber and when asked if he'd like to join Stamina he saw it as a chance to take out each and everyone of you...and all just for fun." Batista sneered.

Stacy smiled and grabbed the mic from Batista and cleared her throat to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen give it up for Stamina's newest partner in crime..." Stacy yelled as the lights in the arena went out and fire flared from the ring post and ramp "...KANE!" Stacy finished extending her arm to welcome the big red monster who came from behind the curtain. The crowd screamed in approval and laughed at the looks that were on Karama's faces.

They had all tried to hide behind eachother in fear as Kane entered the ring. Vince's Devils slide out of the ring and Triple H took a shot at kane but was unaffected. Kane gave Hunter a boot to the face and knocked him out of the ring. John was next to attempt to take out the big red monster but was hit with the same fate as Triple H. Randy stood in front of Kane and didn't show any sign of backing down. Kane laughed at Randy's ridiculous attempt to try and be brave. Randy smacked Kane in the face and breathed heavily not moving. Kane brought his face up and started to laugh again, he grabbed Randy by the throat and chokeslammed him in the middle of the ring.

The rest of Stamina cheered in satisfaction and joined Kane in the ring. Stacy walked up to Kane and placed a small kiss on his cheek which Randy saw as he struugled to open his eyes. Stacy raised Kanes hand and celebrated their dominace, she glanced down at Randy and blew him a fake kiss, Randy rolled out of the ring and helped Karma up the ramp and backstage.

Randy took one last look behind him and grabbed a mic from the floor, Stacy stared at him with curiousity.

"You just made a big mistake Stacy!" Randy sneered at the blonde diva and smiled at the fear that washed over her face...this was going to be a long battle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: So how was this chapter? PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to know how you all like this story so please review, thank you so much and I promise to update as soon as I can :)**


	6. How's It Gonna Be?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing or no one.**

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry for the late update, I kinda lost inspiration for this story, but I'm gonna finish what I started. So any and all suggestions are welcomed. This chapter title belongs to Third Eye Blind :)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Stacy, Lita, Trish, Edge, Batista and the newest memeber of Stamnia Kane all walked backstage to their locker room to get ready for their match against Karma for later that night. Both Stacy and Trish walked while continually looking over their shoulders, searching for any sign of Randy and John. After what they had did to them earlier that evening they were expecting an ambush for them, but then again, the night was still young. Trish looked back and jumped in fear when Dave touched her hand.

"Trish I'm gonna need you to calm down ok. If your gonna be this jittery then maybe you and Stacy should sit this match out." Batista suggested as he releashed his grip on Trish.

Trish locked her eyes with his and glared at him with a firery angry. Everyone else just stopped and stared with shock.

"First of all, I am not Jittery! And second, who the hell are you to tell me what I should and should not do!" Trish yelled as Stacy stood beside her and stared at Dave with the same anger.

"That's not what I mea-"

"Ya know who you just sounded like a second ago?" Stacy asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Batista adjusted himself and stared at the two blondes with curiosity.

"Who?" He asked as if to challenge the two.

Stacy and Trish exchanged snarky looks and looked him up and down.

"Nevermind, we should go and get ready." Trish said as she and Stacy walked past the rest of Stamina and headed down the hall.

"What did Randy and John do to them?" Edge asked as Lita watched as the two friends walked away with their heads down.

"They just broke too many promises." Lita answered as she left the three men and went after her friends.

"I didn't join Stamnia so that I would get involved in "Their" love lives, I joined Stamina so I could bash some skulls, so is this going to be a problem?" Kane asked

"No man, just chill ok. It was a rough day for them, trust me after we beat Kaama's ass tonight, everyone will be happy." Edge answered not really even believeing it himself.

Kane looked over at Batista who gave him a look of reasurance. Kane backed away from the two men and headed down the hall.

"Then what are you guys standing around for, we got a match to get ready for." Kane replied as Batista followed Kane silently thanking god Kane didn't bail out on them.

"Yes we do." Edge said with a smile of accomplishment.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

John was seated on a bench in his locker room taping up his wrist when their was a light knock on his door. He wore grin knowing exactly who was at the door. He got up from the bench and opend the door only to be disappointed at the person in front of him.

"What's the matter John, hoping I was someone else." The woman said as she pushed her way into the locker room.

"Well you know Torrie, I'm always happy to see you." John lied as he walked past her to get to his bag.

Torrie walked over to John and stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and smothered his neck with kisses.

"What are you doing?" John asked trying to push the diva away from him.

"I was kind of hoping to give you a pre-match warm up." Torrie replied seductivley.

"That's what work outs are for." John pointed out.

Torrie placed her arms to her sides and huffed.

"Why won't you touch me?" Torrie asked angrily.

"Because you might have rabies or something." John retorted as he continued preparing for his match.

"Why is it that whenever we're in the presence of Trish Stratus your all for this kind of attention? But when we're alone, you act as if I'm dirtiest thing on this earth!" Torrie screamed with fury.

"Torrie, I hate to be the one to break it to you, but you are the dirtiest thing on this earth." John said as he moved in close to her only to make her even angrier.

Torrie's jaw dropped and before she could respond John had already pushed her out the door. Torrie stood outside of his locker and with her mouth to the floor.

"Keep opening your mouth that wide you'll be giving everyone the wrong idea." Chris Masters said as he crept up from behind Torrie.

Torrie turned around slowly to face the Masterpiece. Then suddenly a wicked smile formed on the lips of Torrie Wilson.

"Hey Chris, will you take a walk with me?" Torrie asked with a seductive smile.

"I'd love too." Chris replied extending his arm out to her.

She accepted gracefully and the two strolled down the halls of the arena.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The music of Karma blared throughout the arena and the first to come out was Vince's Devils, Candice Michelle, Victoria, and an unusally happy Torrie Wilson. Then out came Triple H, Randy Orton, and John Cena. They made their entrance into the ring and as the music of Stamnia filled the arena John pulled Randy to the side and whispered something into his ear and Randy pulled away and looked over at Trish and Stacy sad eyes. Stacy and Trish came out just in time to see what John did and Randy's reaction and curiousity filled the minds of Stacy Keibler and Trish Stratus. The rest of Stamnia entered the ring but Stacy and Trish stayed at ringside and stared up at the men they loved and wished that all of this would stop. Stacy and Trish were about to get into the ring when suddenly two men dressed in black with ski masks came down and picked up Trish and Stacy and threw them over ther shoulders. Dave and Edge tried to help them but were both knocked over the head with a sledgehammer by Triple H. Lita stood frozen as the sounds of her best friends screams filled her head. Randy and John exchanged frantic looks and knew what they had to do...save the women that they loved. Stacy and Trish tried their best to wiggle free from the two mens grasps but couldn't, the two women continued to scream and looked up to the ring and saw Randy and John about to run to their rescue but were quickly stopped but a forceful push to floor by Chris Masters.

"No!" Stacy screamed as she watched Randy's body crash to the floor.

"John!" Trish screamed as she watched John's head bounce off the top turnbuckle.

The two masked men both let out a light chuckle and walked up the rampway and headed to the back area with the two defenseless women.

Chris Masters lifted John up and stood him up to face Torrie. She looked over her perfectly manicured hand and forced it straight across an already unconcious John. Chris released him and laughed as a loud thud filled the silenced arena.

Kane laughed his evil laugh as looked over the cartilage that surrounded both him and Lita. She looked up at him with disgust and placed her small body in front of his.

"This is funny to you? How could you not help out your team?" Lita questioned in a loud tone.

Kane continued to laugh and stared down at the firery red-head.

"Because I'm a monster, what's your excuse?" Kane spat back as he walked past her with an eveil grin.

Lita stared at him, but she couldn't deny it, he was right. Lita was just as much of a monster as Kane was, but maybe a little worse.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: I am so sorry about this chapter. I know so many of you waited for an updated, and when you finally get one this all you get...crap! and I am so sorry about that, but I just have no more motivation, and this is one of my favorite stories, and I may have just blown it with this stupid chapter! So I really don't know what else to say except I'm sorry, I'm sorry for the late update and I'm sorry for this stupid short, short, short chapter. But I still wanna thank everyone who reviewed, you guys are the reason I wanted to update, but I gurantee that if I get enough reviews I will update as soon as I can, and I will make ten times better than this chapter, I promise, so if you help me out, I'll help you out, sound like a deal? Cool beans you (Oh yeah I say cool beans now, lol.) So till next time SMOOCHES!**


	7. I'm Not Important To You

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing Or No One :(**

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry for the late update. I've been really busy and the flames I've been getting hasn't helped much either. So thanks to all those who reviewed, you guys are all so awesome and I love you for your patience and support. So this chapter is dedicated to all of you, Muwah! This chapter title belongs to Sia :D**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Stacy and Trish tried to wiggle themsleves free to get out of the strong hold the two masked men had on them, but the two blondes were unsuccessful. The two men walked down a flight of stairs and kicked open a door and roughly threw the girls each on a chair and just as they did Trish tried to make a run for it, but the man that had been carrying her violently pushed her back in the chair causing her to head her head on the wall and flinched in pain. The man began to check over Trish to see if she was out, which she was and then pulled out rope and handed to the man who had Stacy. He was holding her down as she began to scream bloody murder.

"NOOOOOO! STOOOP! AHHHH...mmmm." The man covered her mouth with duck tape so she could scream no more and allowed the other man to die her to the chair.

When they finished tieing Stacy they moved over to Trish who was still unconcious. They finished tieing her up as Stacy looked on with fear.

"Mmmmmm!" Stacy continued to scream as the two masked men looked down at the two helpless blondes and signaled for one other man to enter the room.

The man came armed with a video camera, and a black hooded sweat shirt that covered his face. Stacy took one look at the man and cried in pain fearing what would happen next.

The man turned on his video camera while the two masked men stood behind Trish and Stacy and waited until they caught the attention of everyone in the ring.

"EXCUSE ME!" One of the men called out to a dazed John, Randy, Batista, Edge and Lita.

They looked up at the titantron and were horrified to see two men huddled around a groogy Trish and weak looking Stacy.

"Haha, now that we've got your attention, we thought you might be interested to know that we have two of your "precious" team mates." One of the men teased.

Trish looked up at the man who was speaking and she instiantly knew who one of their captors were, and she was shocked more than anything.

John and Randy's eyes and ears were all theirs and their eyes never turned away from the two women they were touching.

The man above Stacy began to stroke her face and she screamed at his evil touched.

"Mhmmmmm..." She cried with a deep breath.

Trish began to wiggle her hands to loosen up the ropes as the two men continued to give Randy and John their warning.

"We were hired by your Karma mates to...take care of business." The man above Trish said as he pressed his head against hers. Trish got her hands free and punched the man in the face pushing him back into the brick wall.

The other man ran to try and hold her down but she kicked him in the family jewels and ran to Stacy's aide and untied her. Once they were free Trish moved in closer to the camera and started to reval who had them.

"John, John...it's-" Trish was knocked out from behind and the camera panned up to Stacy Keibler holding the Womens Championship.

"Me..." Stacy smiled wickedly as she starred into the camera and then back down to Trish who out cold on the floor.

John and Randy turned around only to be pounced down by Kane, Batista, and Edge. Lita ran backstage and headed down to where Stacy was. When she reached the basement she started to applaued Stacy and the two masked men.

"You did a beautiful job." Lita said as she placed a kiss on Stacy's lips.

"So did you." Stacy replied "So what are we gonna do about her?" Stacy asked pointing down at Trish.

"I'll take care of her." One of the men called out.

He bent down close to Trish and lifted her up facing the camera.

"Dave! Lift Johnny Boy up, I want him to see this." The man order Batista and he did as he was told.

He picked up Dave and made sure his eyes were glued on the women he loved.

"Trish, is gonna be with me, not you. I was her first love, and I'm gonna be her last." The man said as he pulled of his mask. "Trish will soon be...Mrs.Jeff Hardy." He finished as he grabbed her face and forced his lips on hers.

"No...Trish..." ohn struggled to say.

"Haha, pathetic wouldn't you say?" Jeff asked the masked man next to him.

"I should say so." The man replied pulling off his mask as well. Revealing himself to be Christian!

"You did a good job out there baby." Stacy said as she kissed him roughly on the lips.

Lita stood over her friends and smiled on with approval.

"You have what we want! John, hand over that WWE Championship to Edge and maybe, maybe we'll give you Trish in return. Randy, hand over that Intercontintal belt Jeff, and...well either way its gonna be Jeff's. And last but not lea-" Lita said but was cut off by Stacy.

"I got this one sweetie." Stacy smiled at Lita who extended her arm towards the still fallen Trish. Stacy grabbed Trish by her long blonde hair and made sure she was able to hear every word she was saying. "By the end of this month, there will be no more Greatest Women's Champion of all time...Trish Stratus. But there will soon be Stacy Keibler, Even Greater Women's Champion. At Vengence, I'm taking that Women's Championship, and who knows, I might even take your man while I'm at it." Stacy said as she smiled wickedly into the camera trying her best to catch the eye of John Cena...soon to be former WWE Champion.

The group huddled together in a hug and began to walk out the door but Christioan stayed behind for one last word.

"Oh, by the way. You can call us Revolution." Christian said with a final smirk laughing at the three broken bodies around them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Haha, how lame, lol. I am so sorry for not updating this story, but please, please review! I'm just totally writing whatever comes out at this point. Stacy and Lita were never originally suppossed to be heels in this story but I thought what the heck, I like Stacy as a Villianess wouldn't you all agree? Well yeah if I get enough reviews then I'll update ASAP! And thats a promise, cuz as some of you may have noticed I have been updating most of my stories so I promise I want let any of you down :D**


End file.
